


Oops! Wrong Number!

by Rassbedash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles AU - Freeform, Jensen Loves Both Danneel And Misha, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassbedash/pseuds/Rassbedash
Summary: Jensen Ackles owns a brewery. One day, a beautiful customer catches his eyes and he believes he fell in love at first sight. He asks her number and she gives it to him but accidentally writes the last digit wrong.Later when Jensen texts her, Misha Collins, an actor, gets it instead. Thinking it's one of his cheeky fans who somehow managed to get his number, Misha decides to play along and replies in kind till the day Jensen asks to meet.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 24
Kudos: 60





	1. Oops! My bad!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on this tweet ( https://twitter.com/Incorrect_JDMV/status/1257681269347024896?s=19 ) here  
> cuz i was bullied into writing it soooo here it is

This was the best day ever.

Danneel, who Jensen learned was the name of the pretty red head he was currently flirting with, was giggling at Jensen's lame joke attempt like it was the funniest thing she heard.

Normally, Jensen would be feeling like some kind of a loser for making a joke like that, but her laugh seemed genuine enough that Jensen was only feeling the adrenaline rush of the possibility of hooking up with this beauty in front of him.

Jensen first saw her when she was talking to his employee on a busy work day at his brewery. It believing his eyes, Jensen had to double take what he was witnessing because there was no way he was in the presence of his dream girl.

Long straight red hair pulled up in an artfully messy pony tail, dark eyes sparkling as she gave her order, pearly white teeth visible as she smiled bright enough to make the sun jealous of her shine, cute button nose wrinkling at sides when she laughed freely...

She was beautiful.

And Jensen had to learn who she was.

Quickly making his way to the woman, Jensen made sure to put on his most charming smile as he subtly moved his employee out of the way to keep her distracted from the sudden very unnecessary change of personnel.

Being the owner of the brewery, Jensen made sure to take every advantage of that fact as he spent a considerable time chatting with her.

To Jensen's pleasure, Danneel was not only beautiful, but she was super clever, extremely funny, and surprisingly kind as well. Sure that he hit the jackpot, Jensen made a promise to himself that he had to have her in his life.

But to have that, he had to get her number first.

A minute later he realized he was nervous for nothing when she had given him her number herself without waiting for Jensen to ask for it.

Turns out she had to leave but oh well, Jensen still got her number. That's all that mattered to him for now.

To not look like an eager dog promised for a walk on the first day they met, Jensen decided to wait until that night to send her a text.

This was the longest day of Jensen's life.

〰⚜〰

Misha, to put it in short, was tired as hell. He was regretting deciding to do his own stunts with his whole being right now, but he was known for his stubbornness and he wasn't going to give up just yet.

Misha lay on his trailer's bed face down for the next five minutes trying to catch his breath.

Oh, he was getting old.

Now that Misha thought of it, maybe giving up wasn't a bad idea—

His phone beeped.

Thinking it was from his mother, Misha reached for his phone with shaking hands. He raised an elegant eyebrow when he saw it was a text message from an unknown number.

Inquired, Misha sat up on his bed and checked what it was saying.

**Unknown Number [8:02 pm]**  
**<** Hello, Lovely! Remember me?

Misha absolutely did not remember this person, he didn't even know who this was, but being the adventurous soul he is, he decided to play along. This was probably a fan of his anyway. This wouldn't be the first fan of his who found about his number from God knows where.

**Misha Collins [8:07 pm]**  
**>** How could I forget you? You are all I can think about lately.

Snickering at his own text, Misha waited for the stranger's reply.

This was going to be so fun!


	2. Trusting Jared? Hmm

  
“Are you sure she's ‘the one,’ Jensen? I mean, how long have you even knew her? A week? Even the people in romance novels take longer than that to fall in love, and you know how romance novels are.”

It's been exactly eleven days since Jensen met who he was sure his soulmate. Jensen was sure of his decision; Danneel was everything he imagined his future wife to be, thank you very much.

Jensen sent an ugly look at his best friend over his shoulder and took a sip of his beer. He was at Jared's house, having came here to talk to him about his dream girl.

Jared, who Jensen saw as a brother of his at this point, was Jensen's oldest friend. The met at high school on a school play and immediately became besties when they realized how much things in common they had. They told everything to each other, they went everywhere together, they did everything together; they were inseparable.

Though, to be fair, Jensen was regretting telling Jared about Danneel now.

“We talk every hour for 20 minutes, Jared. She. Is. The. One. She's so smart, her comebacks never fail to make me laugh; she's incredibly kind, yesterday when I was talking to her she was helping an old lady passed the street; she's extremely twisted, she's making me think about things I never thought I'd ever think about. She is someone who can make me the better me. I know this in my very heart.”

Usually, Jensen wasn't the one to get emotional over a topic so when Jared realized how serious Jensen was about this strange girl, he stopped his teasing and got also serious.

His brother was falling in love, that was obvious to Jared.

“Heh, hey, dude,” Jared put a hand on Jensen's shoulder as he sat next to him on the couch, “it's kinda obvious how far you're gone on this girl, and I hope you get what you deserve in the end. Everyone deserves love, especially a good guy like you, but promise me something here.”

Jensen turned his face to Jared when he didn't say anything more. Having Jensen's full attention now, Jared continued.

“Be sure you really know Danneel before you say the words ‘I love you’ out loud to her AND yourself. I wouldn't want to see your heart break. I care about you too much to see you sad, no matter how good you manage to look when you cry.”

A small smile graced Jensen's lips, making Jared grin. He took another sip from his beer and placed it on the coffee table next to couch before straightening up to give a bear hug to Jared, who happily hugged back.

“Thanks, Jared.” Jensen broke the hug to look Jared in the eyes, “So, what do you think I should do now? I can't just start asking personal questions out of nowhere, she might get weirded out and that's something I can't risk. And I'm not sure how she'd react to me asking her for a date when she's at the other side of America.”

“Well, knowing you, you probably started flirting with her from the moment you saw her,” Jared's smile grew when Jensen averted his eyes while somehow still managing to look smug, “and you spent at least three hours telling me about how flirtatious she is that I believe she's like that with everyone.”

“Your point?”

“My point is you need to change the way you flirt with her. Make your compliments more about things you like about her, keep saying nice things about her looks but suggest things she'd look good in combined with that she's wearing, do not compare her to other girls ever, and always remind her how much you are happy to be talking to her.”

“You think it'll work?”

Jensen's phone chose right that moment to ding, alerting them both that someone sent a message.

“Only one way to find out~” Jared's smirk would have worried Jensen had it not been for his desperate need to be together with Danneel.

Jensen got his phone in his hand and taking a deep breath, he opened his messenger.

He just hoped Jared's advice would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry y'all i kept you waiting some shit happened but now i'm back,,, sorry for the grammar mistakes idk english 😣👉👈

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not beta-ed! All mistakes are my own asian ass' fault. Sorry about that :/


End file.
